


Distance and Possession

by Teland



Series: Other Paths [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1998, M/M, No Really Though -- 1998, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-08
Updated: 1998-07-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: Walter needs a little more than that.





	Distance and Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Again, co-written with the -- gafiated? -- Alicia.

"Four hundred? Just what... extras were you expecting this  
time? Sir."

Walter was at a loss. There really wasn't any way to say "I  
want to bend you over my lap and spank you 'til you glow"  
and still retain your dignity. He'd picked up 

//Alex his name is Alex///

the boy several times over the past few months; always the  
same. Some random, anonymous motel, a few hours of  
incredible sex, and always, always there would be one  
moment when the look in the hustler's eyes made him ache  
for more. Something. 

He had only himself to blame. He'd demanded a better act  
and gotten one. A hustler who offered his own pleasure for  
Walter's benefit. A sex toy that smiled; that, God help  
him, could make him laugh. He longed for the self-delusion  
to be able to convince himself that he was only coming back  
for the tight ass and greedy mouth; had long since lost any  
guilt over the fact that he was cruising in the first  
place. But there was a need for

//distance//

discipline...

"Sir?"

//Might as well come right out with it...//

"Have you ever been spanked?"

The eyebrow arched in a way that had become far too  
familiar over the past months, the hint of humor that  
would forever be linked in his mind to the feel of cheap,  
tangled sheets and the scent of sex. Walter had no idea  
what he would do if the younger man were to laugh. But then  
the face closed abruptly, olive eyes hooded themselves.  
Something settled deep inside Walter at this re-assumption  
of professionalism; something else railed.

//Just what did he see on my face?//

"Yes. Two hundred over and above the base price... unless  
you want to change the terms of our arrangement entirely?"

"I still want you for

//'...the night at my mother's, Walter, as if you give a  
damn...'//

the whole night."

Alex nodded absently and whipped the towel from around his  
waist, rubbing it briefly through his shower-spiked hair  
before tossing it aside. Walter watched the slide and pull  
of lean muscles as the younger man stretched; peeled out  
the fifth bill.

"How do you want me?" The boy was running an upsettingly  
impersonal hand over his own abdomen, lower; clinically  
precise strokes. 

"The dresser."

Alex nodded again, caught his eyes briefly in  
infinitesimally narrowed concentration. He seemed to be  
trying to answer something for himself, but he didn't  
speak. Walter felt the brush of warm, silky skin as the  
younger man walked past, found himself focusing absurdly  
on the light dusting of freckles on the tawny back. With  
sudden, heart-stopping clarity he saw the two of them on a  
beach somewhere, the kind of sunshine that put a twitch in  
your cock no matter who you were with, that powerful golden  
light demanding worship, naked on some soft, bright towel,  
coconut scented oil, soft skin and hard muscles filling his  
hands...

Walter shook off the images and slipped behind the younger  
man, running a hand down the slim back, toying with the  
dusting of blond hair, pressing a thumb into the bundle of  
nerves at the base of the spine. An encouraging shudder. He  
dug in gently, rubbing in small circles while letting his  
other hand roam between the parted thighs. Half-hard flesh  
jumping to life under his fingers. Walter regretted the  
absence of a mirror, but then he didn't want to seem too  
routine.

Light graze of a short nail over a vein, a gasp. "Wider."  
Alex obliged, spreading his legs and bending over just a  
little. The impulse to thrust was impossible to resist,  
but the feel of smooth skin, the instinctive buck when the  
younger man felt his erection... even through the fabric of  
his trousers it was distracting. He pulled back with a  
sigh he couldn't quite hold in, and stepped to the side.  
The hustler raised his head in question.

//Well, no, I can't make up my mind what I want to do with  
you...//

Walter decided not to trust his ability to say anything  
coherent at that moment, and simply held his hand in front  
of Alex's face. Pink tongue swipe over his palm; another.  
Young-old eyes fluttered closed as the younger man applied  
himself to getting Walter's hand as slick as possible. A  
brief twitch of humor on otherwise smooth cheeks as he  
took two fingers deep for an inspirational moment. Nothing  
Walter hadn't seen before, but it never lost its appeal. 

Skinner lowered his hand to the younger man's cock. Hard  
flesh slipped and slid through his fist, hot and almost  
seeming to brand.... Sharp little thrusts, breathless  
gasps. It was hard to retain a professional exterior when  
you were fucking something tight and slick and  
welcoming... anything tight and slick and welcoming.  
Walter smiled to himself and finally let his other hand  
fall on the pumping ass. Alex froze, but the older man was  
almost sure that the reaction was due more to the sudden  
sound than to any real discomfort.

A soft squeeze, a brief flip of thumb over the head and the  
thrusts began again, less fluid this time as the boy

//Alex//

tensed himself for another blow. That was unacceptable.  
Walter brought his free hand up to the obliging mouth and  
had a finger sucked in immediately.

//He wants me to fuck him and get it over with...//

The older man slid his dampened finger down Alex's spine,  
kickstarting a brief flurry of wilder thrusts that steadied  
as the finger made its way down the crack of his ass. Alex  
bent a little farther and pushed back against the probing  
finger, but the older man refused to take the bait, teasing  
along the sensitive skin, skirting just wide of the  
entrance being so provocatively displayed, then continuing  
down to stroke the delicate flesh below. Alex moaned, so  
low as to be almost inaudible, and that beautiful head fell  
forward in

//feigned?//

acquiescence.

The unwelcome thought spurred Walter to action and, without  
warning, he released Alex's swollen cock, raided his hand  
and let it fall sharply, quickly, patterning the pale flesh  
even as his other hand continued caressing Alex's perineum  
and balls. His efforts were rewarded with a gasp, a  
flinch, another moan.

//He knows what I want from him, and gives it. It's almost  
enough...//

On some level, Walter knew just what his thoughts said  
about him, but oh, it was so easy to be distracted from  
that unwelcome knowledge. And if his subconscious  
discomfort made his hand fall a little more heavily, well,  
he was paying for the privilege, after all.

Again and again and Alex was moving with the rhythm now,  
shuddering and swaying and too much it was all too much--

"Blow me." Spinning the boy around and to his knees,  
barely giving him time to grab one of the condoms that  
were always within arm's reach. Latex unfurling over him  
and then he was plunging into that oh-so-talented mouth,  
bucking and jerking and oh yes it *was* hard to retain a  
professional exterior, even his own, and even when he knew  
(with some distant part of his brain) that once again he'd  
lost control of the situation, and he'd loathe himself for  
it later, but how could he worry about that now, so hot so  
sweet so tight and that tongue swirling and stroking and  
teasing and behind his closed eyelids he could still see  
that ripe, perfect ass tattooed with his handprints and he  
wondered how the next man would feel upon seeing these  
marks of possession, however false, however temporary-- 

For a little while, Walter had something of his own, and it  
was glorious.


End file.
